


New Beginning, Same Old Ending

by happywitch416



Series: Collection of Short [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Prompt Fill, Sweet Fluff, telling the kids stories about their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Varric spins a tale of how he first met Rose to their boatload of adopted kids. Did he elaborate? She certainly won't tell.This is a prompt fill. No matter where or when or what it will always be Rose and Varric.





	New Beginning, Same Old Ending

For someone so well known in the more clandestine groups of Kirkwall, Hawke was becoming a pain in the ass to find. He settled back at his desk, nursing a mug while The Hanged Man roared down the stairs. He would have missed the crash through his window it was so rowdy except for the curly-haired woman now laying in a dazed heap across his bed.

Bianca was far out of reach but a heavy bookend was useable as he made his way to pile of human and broken glass. She sat up with a groan, goose egg already rising under her fingers on her forehead before those blue eyes found him. A midnight full of stars and then her blade was between them. "You are actually taller than the one I was disagreeing with. Who in the void are you?"

He had set down the bookend and raised his hands in a placating gesture, hoping he wouldn't have to wrestle the blade from her. Those who had seen them before rarely lived to tell about it. "Varric Tethras, at your service. Well, my bed seems to be more in your service at the moment."

She huffed but slid the blade back into the top of her boot. "Ah. My apologies." She went to stand and wobbled on an ankle that was too weak to hold her. He caught her before she knocked him over and helped her across the room. "If it means anything I did not mean to break your window and ruin that very nice bed."

"It certainly looked nicer with you in it." He mumbled to himself, only to find her grinning at him. He smiled back with a shake of his head. "I know a guy that can help that ankle."

She was the one shaking her head now." No, I've caused you enough trouble." Her gaze averted to the floor, the walls, anything but him. Either she was a very lucky bad liar or she had really hit her head on the way in, he thought to himself. "I have ways to get it taken care of."

"I know your sister is a mage." He said quietly. He shrugged at her sudden change, how her body tightened like a spring, her eyes hard and suspicious. "I've been looking for you actually."

Some of the wariness left her. "Why?"

Looking into her eyes again, he found words that surprised him but settled on a different truth. "I have a proposition for you. A real money maker in the Deep Roads."

She nodded and leaned back in his chair. He felt momentarily betrayed by it, he knew he didn't look that good in that chair. He settled against his desk, hip half-cocked and arms crossed while they hammered out the details amongst their laughter. He learned quickly that he loved that laugh and told her as many stories as he could weave in just to hear it again.

"Well, Varric. I am very pleased to have met you." She gently got to her feet before balancing on one leg. "But perhaps you could do me a favor more and see if this fine establishment has a room I can rent for the night? I don't relish running into a pack of idiots with a grudge."  
He nodded calling from his door to one of the help to arrange it. "I meant what I said, I know a guy that can fix that leg."

"Thank you, but my sister isn't the only mage in the family." She gave him a wicked grin before A wave of her hand sent magic crackling through the room as her ankle glowed. She tested it against the floor and winced a little. It was going to be sore a few days, along with the rest of her. " I owe you for the window as it is."

She could handle herself he knew but he still walked her down the hall to her room and she still took his arm to lean on. They lingered at the door before he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "Well, I bid you a good night, Hawke."

Her smile was soft below her shimmering eyes. "Call me Rose, storyteller."

The three little girls sighed happily back at him as they snuggled all into one bed. "Is it true you and mama fell in love at first sight then?" Anora asked, Violet and Annabeth nodding in agreement with their oldest sister’s question.

He met her midnight eyes still shining like starlight a gentle smile on her face as she rocked Duncan and Mirra. "I think I loved her before."


End file.
